


Catalytic Clothing

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cell Phones, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Feelings Realization, Firefighters, Getting Together, Grinding, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation Interruptus, Muscles, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Shirt Porn, Technology, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Touching, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 4th   - Day 4: Extra Double Kinky | Sexualizing the Uniform
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Catalytic Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> FireMarshal!Buck was a look and you know Eddie totally agrees with that. 
> 
> I need to just post these already as I finish the last one tonight hopefully.

_**Catalytic Clothing** _

Eddie would never admit how good Buck looked in his fire marshal uniform to the others.

Who knew that Buck in more professional office attire was such a good look on him. Probably some of his exes but now Eddie joined the fold too.

Which is why their playful flirting had taken a distinct turn today.

"Damn, you're looking good today Buck."

"Ha, thanks Eds. But I hate this thing. I can't wait to take it off. I'd rather be wearing your uniform man. But you pull it off better." Buck winked as he went about handing over the fire code violation paperwork to the bar owner that had just had an accident the 118 came to.

Bobby had called Buck up to check the place out for what other safety hazards weren't as easily visible with them having to leave soon after everyone was treated and transported safely.

"Forget about fines. You'll likely go to jail for all this with how long it's been. It's surprisingly lucky that no one got hurt sooner or worse." Buck shook his head.

Eddie helped Hen as Bobby and Chim both treated another person that was slightly injured.

"Attention here Eddie. Sorry my sparkling personality isn't the same as a certain someone for you." She joked fully knowing who and what he was looking at.

"Don't worry sir. You'll be fine. Any scarring will likely be minimal." Eddie assured him as they wrapped up his forearm.

"I'm a model. If I lose a job for this I'm suing this place." 

Eddie and Hen shared a look before helping him to stand.

Buck was currently walking around doing his job. He had already collected over three big 'No's so far for the owner along with a few lesser problems that added up could result in another hefty fine. 

"Bobby. I'm sorry to ask but can I borrow Eddie for a second. I need a ladder and personally I don't trust the one this place owns with how bad things are." Buck cringed in apology.

"Alright. You've got less than 5. It's probably best that you do have Eddie help you." Bobby looked around. "Eddie, you've gotta be on the engine before then or report back via radio. Got it ? We're packing everything in while Chim drives the ambulance to the hospital with our main injury."

With that Hen was going to assist Chimney as Bobby and the others took the equipment and bags to return to the truck.

Eddie was glad to help make sure his best friend didn't fall victim to this place's hazards.

"Whaddya see Buck?" Eddie asked from below him on the ladder trying not to be distracted by Buck's ass in those pants.

Eddie saw quite a sight to behold from his viewpoint to be honest.

"They cut corners literally everywhere. I bet the owners on the phone with his lawyer right now. I feel bad for their patrons man. Drinks and food are for the health inspector so I gotta call them after this." Buck said looking at the insulation both above them in the ceiling and in the fake walls that they'd added since opening.

"How does a place like this stay open then?" Eddie asked. It was obvious to Bobby at first glance when they'd treated the people but yeah even Eddie and the others got a bad feeling from just walking into this place earlier.

"I hate to say it but maybe they paid off a few people. There's gonna have to be a bigger investigation. Gotta look real deep into this and put some hard work into finding out the truth. Doesn't feel right," Buck took pictures with his phone while he was up there.

"Alright. Thanks again. I'm co-" Buck missed a step and fell a bit before Eddie caught him, by holding his ass of all things, to both of their complete surprise.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." Eddie let go quickly like Buck's ass had burned him only it was hot in a very different way though. Buck got his bearings.

"No. It's my bad. Thanks, again. Let's get going before Bobby leaves you behind and tells me to drop you off." Buck joked to quell the sudden change that could be felt in the very air.

That's when Eddie noticed Buck's blush as he was looking intensively at his clipboard paperwork.

"Buck. Eddie. Are you almost done?" Bobby's voice came crackling to life over the radio.

"Yeah Cap. Just about done here. I'll be heading out now." Eddie answered as they started walking towards the entrance.

Buck sighed. "Well, I guess I'll start on my next assignment. Gonna have to make a few calls first. I'll see you guys later." Buck said as they parted ways at the front door.

Eddie had to deal with not only watching Buck walk away but the knowledge of what Buck's ass felt like in his hands too. Fuck.

He shook his head of the thought and headed out.

-

Back at the station Bobby and Hen were having a conversation that Eddie couldn't hear as Chimney was talking with him sporadically while paying attention to his phone.

"Did Maddie say something?" Eddie asked as he watched Chimney's expression change.

"What? No." He replied too quickly, very suspiciously.

"Okay?" Eddie tilted his head. He was glad that they had gotten to him telling Maddie he loved her but why was he suddenly nervous. We're they planning to move in together and going to keep it a secret for a bit or something else ?

That's when Eddie got a text from Buck and Chimney got up to go. 

**Buck** : God man. I hate paperwork. I deserve a medal for covering for this guy. I'm just about done for today. Gonna head over in a bit after this.

**Eddie** : I don't get mistaken for a God often but it happens. He had to have his tooth pulled. I'm pretty sure you don't want to swap places with him Buck. And you do have a medal as Chris' BFF. See you soon. It's kinda slow today.

As if fate was playing with Eddie that's when they got a call and started heading towards a burning vacant lot of junk.

**Buck** : Catch your breath Eds. They don't always last dude. We know that.

Buck texted back but Eddie's phone was already put up in his pocket and they were busy changing before heading out.

-

Buck returned to see the firehouse empty aside from their woman behind and some people getting ready for a shift change soon. 

"Hey Ida. So they got a call?" He asked, coming over to see her as she was doing a checklist. 

She looked up for a second before going back to her work.

"Hi Buckley. They've been gone for a bit. Should be on their way back soon enough." She said.

"Wish I was with 'em. Hmm." Buck got an idea suddenly.

"What's on your mind Buck?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"You'll have to wait and s-"

That was the second that the truck began pulling into the bay.

Hen and Chimney hopped out of the ambulance as Bobby and Eddie were next to exit from the fire engine behind the others.

That's when Buck noticed that Eddie's sleeves were torn off.

"What happened?" Buck asked as he walked over to check up on his friends, especially Eddie.

"Lot caught fire. Contained it before it spread to neighboring residences." Bobby explained.

"What about you?" Buck nudged his chin at Eddie then.

"Our local hero here just saved some small furry creatures." Chimney patted Eddie's shoulder.

"Literally gave the poor little things the shirt off his back." Hen smiled, laughing openly at the events.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "They were hurt. It was just the right thing to do." He shrugged, playing it off.

"We could have used gauze. You didn't need to do that. Show off." Chimney teased as the end was more so below his breath.

"Gave the watching bystanders quite a show from what I heard." Hen pulled up the #LAFD and #118 on their social media page and passed Buck her phone.

A couple of people submitted photos and were they interesting.

Eddie was kneeling with a dying fire being put out behind him as he wrapped an injured paw or leg, it wasn't clear from the angle, on a medium sized fluffy dog.

It was between him helping another since one of his sleeves was still intact at that moment.

The image was incredible. Aside from Eddie being so compassionate for doing such a sweet thing to that animal he still looked gorgeous while sweaty and focused with a busy brow. 

Buck cracked a smile on impulse as he looked over to Eddie.

"Wow. Where are they now?" Buck asked, trying to avoid staring at Eddie's arms. Where was his turnout coat right now anyways?

"We had to wait for them to be taken in. There were so many of them. The shelter is one Carla recommended for when I was looking for a pet for Christopher." Eddie said as he wiped his forehead before heading over to change and most likely shower. 

Buck began his plan as the others went to join him.

Bobby came up to him starting on their late lunch before leaving. 

"Need any help Buck?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Start on the potatoes please." Buck said getting busy.

"This isn't because I always get you to peel and you complain that it takes the longest?" Bobby asked as he began his task.

"Nope. I just trust you over Chimney until Eddie comes out." Buck smiled while continuing.

-

Eddie came up in a fresh shirt that was actually a short-sleeve, it needed no alterations and damn did be look good in it.

"Eddie. Lunch's almost done." Buck shouted as he saw Eddie coming up the stairs to the loft.

That's when he noticed that Buck had ditched his tie and opened up his shirt collar while cooking. 

"We have a guest chef that I was unaware of." Bobby informed him as he came into the kitchen.

"On one hand we could get food poisoning and it'll make a great story to tell Karen, Maddie, and Athena. But on the other Buck can't be as bad as Chimney, or you." Hen teased as all of them gave her varying looks.

"I'm sure Buck's been practicing. And guys, there's always room for improvement for all of us." Bobby said, both encouraging the others and letting Buck know he believed in his cooking skills.

Sure enough the food turned out fine, great even and everyone enjoyed the light conversation.

After another short call had them leaving Buck to clean, they returned before finally leaving work.

"So Carla already has Christopher?" Buck asked as Eddie got his bag together.

"Yeah. Do you have any plans? Wanna come over?" He said as Buck followed him out.

"Sure. I'd love to." Buck said as Eddie looked over his shoulder.

"Did you save my picture as your background?" Eddie asked looking at Buck's phone's screen. 

"Umm, no. That was an accident. But- I mean, it's a cool picture. You look like you'd be a shoe-in for next year's calendar winner." Buck half lied. He had gone to save the photo for later. It was a good one to look at, so what. He just clicked to do more than save it in such a hurry.

"Hang on a second. I got something I wanna show you." Eddie pulled out his phone.

After a sight scroll he pulled up an image of Buck in uniform. Only it wasn't his usual one. 

Some reporter had gone with a story about the incident at the office building while Buck was fire marshal still back then.

"Why is that saved on your roll?" Buck asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe for the same reason as my picture is on yours." Eddie said, putting away his phone.

Buck watched him walk away. His suspenders holding up his pants to hug his ass real nicely.

"Hey Eddie. Wait up." 

Eddie turned with a grin.

"So it wasn't an accident?"

"Not if yours wasn't." Buck said, swallowing thickly before him.

"Good." Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and pulled him towards where they were parked farther back in the station's lot.

The space between their vehicles made for good cover even with their height as Eddie kissed Buck. Buck was kissing back.

Soon their hands were roaming about the others bodies.

Eddie pushed Buck's body back into his truck as Buck keened.

Buck's hand gripped Eddie's suspenders pulling him close.

Eddie grabbed the tie from its loose place on Buck's neck.

"Gentlemen." 

Buck and Eddie both froze at the sound of the station speaker. 

"I suggest you both leave before you break any laws on premises." Captain Riley said.

Buck looked at the camera and nodded as he and Eddie separated to get in their cars.

-

With a quick text to Carla that he was going to be late and Eddie would pay her double for the extra two hours, they were off.

As soon as they parked they were making out in the hallway of Buck's while he tried to get his key in the door with much effort.

Finally they came stumbling in and shut it behind them with haste.

Their clothes were being discarded as they ascended the stairs into Buck's bedroom.

"God." Eddie said as he kissed down Buck's neck to his chest.

"Fuck," Buck said while laying. He pulled Eddie up to kiss him. "How long could we have been doing this for?" He asked.

"I don't know. And I want this now." Eddie went for Buck's belt.

Buck nodded. "Fully agree with ya there." He went for Eddie's.

"Wait. Have you had-"

"Sex with a guy before? No. But I dated one. I've been pegged before though so it's not something entirely new to me." Buck said, grinding their hips together, gripping Eddie's ass.

"I've had sex with a guy before but- it was a long time ago and I was too drunk to remember it. I think I bottomed from how I felt afterwards but we didn't see each other again after that." 

"You can fuck me if you want. I trust you." Buck nodded, honestly in his eyes as Eddie looked at him.

"I trust you too. Which is why I wanna bottom." Eddie said.

Buck reached for his nightstand to find a condom and lube.

If Eddie hadn't done this in so long then they'd likely need it.

"Finger yourself while I put this on."

"I've watched porn before Buck. I'm not entirely new to this. Even if I don't remember all of it." Eddie shot back but did as he was told though.

He poured a generous amount before starting to ease himself open as he saw Buck's dick.

Buck was putting on the condom and adding more lube to himself in turn as he didn't want it to hurt for Eddie. He only ever wanted Eddie to feel good. This included.

Buck watched as Eddie looked to be concentrating to relax as his face turned to one of enjoyment at working himself.

Eddie felt as Buck started kissing from his neck up to his mouth to touching their foreheads together.

His act was calming and helped to distract Eddie from the slight apprehension that they were going at this too quickly.

Eddie nudged Buck up towards the headboard and moved closer. He positioned himself to be over him. "I think I'm as ready as I can be. I can't wait anymore." Eddie took Buck's cock and felt it jump in his hand. 

Buck nodded as his hands came to Eddie's hip and on his side.

"I- I'll go as slow as you want. It's not easy the first time. This may not be the first for you but, you did say it's been a while." Buck acknowledged while Eddie started to lower himself then.

Eddie bit his lip as Buck got lost in closing his eyes and not thrusting up into his heat.

Buck felt Eddie's hands one on his shoulder while the other was taking to his arm.

Eddie breathed through the first initial resistance and Buck was right there with his words.

"Fuck- Eddie. Yeah. Slow. Wait till you're used to it. Ready." 

Eddie had a stray thought about Buck's previous partners and experience but let them go. He was with him now. Buck learned from everything he did. It's just who he is. This was a part of that. He was just as supportive in sex it seemed as he was in other aspects of life.

Eddie lifted himself and heard Buck whimper at the slight loss.

He hissed then as Eddie drove downward taking him in again.

His hiss was probably more in pleasure though.

"You can start moving." Eddie said while nodding to him.

Buck didn't have to be told twice. He was slowly moving, thrusting up shallow at first while holding Eddie's ass and vocalizing his enjoyment along with Eddie.

Eddie felt as Buck's movement was suddenly just right.

"Shit. Do that again." 

Buck did. He knew what it was.

He focused on making it good for Eddie. Telling him how amazing he was from the beginning. That he knew he was lucky to have any part of Eddie in his life.

Somewhere in there Eddie was moaning, saying Buck was an asshole to begin with but that didn't last. Eddie was coming.

He felt himself spill between them as Buck helped to hold him. Buck was gasping from the feeling of Eddie around him and coming soon after. They stayed there with Eddie arm around Buck.

"Buck." Eddie laughed. "If you'd told me the first day we met that we'd end up here I wouldn't believe it. But there's no one else I'd rather have with me." He looked at Buck from where he was in his lap on top of him.

"I have to agree with you there. I was too busy being scared that they'd like you better than me. I should have welcomed you from the start. I'm sorry."

"No. You made it up to me. And I'm glad we got past that quick." Eddie said with his head resting on Buck's shoulder.

"Is it too soon to say I love you, since we just had sex, when I've kinda loved you before this." Buck said getting Eddie to look up at him and shake his head.

"No. I love you too. I just never could bring myself to say it. Risk it. Until now."

"We'd both be waiting for nothing. You love me too." Buck had a dopey grin on. He couldn't believe.

"We've still got forty minutes at the least. I'm not ready to stop if you aren't." Eddie said to him.

"I think we can squeeze another in before then with time to get changed again before going to see Christopher." Buck raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Eddie answered with a hungry look before reaching over for where that tie had fallen by the bed. "How do you feel about being tied up?"

"Depends on the person really. With you- definitely into giving it a try, sound fun." Buck smirked.

With that they were quickly back into making out as Eddie tied Buck's hand above his head to his headboard.

Eddie kissed down his arms and Buck felt him as he removed the condom. 

"I'm gonna jerk us off then I want you to blow me. Does that sound good to you?" Eddie asked, already getting some lube for them.

"I could definitely get behind doing that." Buck nodded.

They only had half an hour before they needed to leave.

Buck and Eddie would be sure to enjoy it though. 

  
  
  



End file.
